This Is Me
by BooBooBear52
Summary: The week after prom was hell. Complete and Utter hell, until a certain guy came around and turned my frown upside down. Rated M for future Content. Derek Hale/OC
1. Chapter 1

The week after prom was hell. Complete and utter hell. I went with my boyfriend, (ex-boyfriend now) he bought us a hotel room and you can guess what we did. It's what almost every teen does right after. I woke up the next morning, a Saturday, with him getting dressed and about ready to leave. I asked what was going on. He said he got what he wanted and left me there. I was in shock, one he left me with no ride and two he took my virginity and that's all he wanted.

I cried silently while I called up my best friend Lydia Martin.

"Hey Lydia, can you do me a favor?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't hear me crying.

"Of course!, are you crying? What's wrong Rose? What happened?" She asked with concern because I never cry when I know people will hear me.

"I need you to pick me up at the hotel..I'll tell you what happened when you get here."

"I'll be there in an hour, is that okay?"

"That's fine hun."

"See you soon!"

"Alright" I said I hung up and got ready. I looked in the mirror, I looked absolutely terrible. My usually straight gorgeous blonde hair was in a messy bun after having it done for prom. My makeup was smeared from crying, I guess I forgot to take it off. I had bags under my eyes and my eyes were red. I forgot to bring other clothes so I sighed while I picked up the light blue prom dress I had worn that evening. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower hoping to get all the makeup off before Lydia came. My phone vibrated after I was fully dressed, it was a text from Lydia saying she was here.

Having to walk through the hotel still in my prom dress was the beginning of my week in hell. I walked to Lydia's car and saw she brought Jackson with her. Jackson and my ex-boyfriend are best friends, his name is Thomas. I sighed as I got in the backseat. Lydia ended up making me and Jackson switch so she could hug me as I cried and told her what happened. To say Jackson was upset would be an understatement. He was furious. He called Thomas and told him to meet him at his house. As I started to calm down, Lydia started to drive me home.

I live in a four room ranch with my younger brother and my mom. My father left after he started hitting me and my mother. Sometimes I hear my mom crying at night because she's still hurting from it. Thomas was the only one to know what exactly happened, besides Stiles because his dad is the Sheriff. Thomas was also the only one to know that some nights I cut myself because I don't feel good enough to anyone.

I slowly got out of the car and thanked Lydia for taking me home. I walked up to the front door and realized no one was home. I had also forgotten my key on my nightstand. I groaned as I took out my phone to call Scott McCall so he could come over and get me in. He baby sits my brother sometimes so we gave him a spare key. I've been best friends with Scott and Stiles my whole life. I smiled as soon as I heard Scott answer, he can always make me feel better.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" Scott said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh not much, locked out. If you're not busy could you come get me and let me in?" I asked, with a hint of teasing because I knew he wasn't busy. It was the end of his freshman year and I was a junior in high school. He said he would and hung up. I just sat down on the steps waiting.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing just sitting outside a house?" A tall guy, who I must say is quite toned, with dark hair and green eyes asked standing next to his car. I jumped as I remembered who it was;

"D-Derek?"

"Rose!?"


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Author's Note: I hope you guys will read this. I got a review telling me to update. I started yesterday and I'm writing this as I go. I doubt waiting a day is hard to do, but please keep reading even if I take awhile to write more. **

Derek and I had been best friends when I was younger. I was in the car with him when the fire happened. I was going to spend the day there, but when we saw the fire he ran off. He tried to save them but Laura had to hold him back. I was staring at the fire, hearing the screams. I called the police as tears ran down my face. I faintly heard Derek screaming for his father, for anyone to respond. I remember him looking at me and saying it's all my fault. If they didn't need to pick me up after school at the middle school, they could have been here earlier and saved them. It broke my 11 year old heart. It's been seven long years after. Having never left, I used to visit his house when I had the chance. I even built a little cross and sometimes cried when I prayed, hoping for anything good to happen.

I shook my head to bring me back to the present as I stared at him. Before I could say anything, Scott pulled up and looked between me and Derek. I shook my head at him, silently hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Hey Rose, I'll let you in now, okay?" I nodded at Scott as I looked back to see Derek still staring at me, probably remembering the last thing he said to me. I smiled at Scott when he opened the door and then quickly left, realizing I needed time with Derek.

"Wanna come in Derek? Maybe we can catch up and start over as friends?" I asked shyly, hoping he would say yes because I missed him and didn't want him to still hate me when I did what I planned to do this Saturday. He nodded and I let him in. I told him to sit and watch TV while I changed.

I changed into some light blue jean shorts, and a purple tank top. As I walked back to the living room, I got a picture text from Thomas. It was of him and my best friend, Angie making out. I dropped my phone, and when I was going to pick it up, Derek bent over and grabbed it for me. He looked at the picture then at me questioningly. I sighed and looked at the ground, barely mumbling.

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Why would he send a picture like that?" He said quietly, hoping I would answer.

"He dumped me this morning, the girl in the picture was my best friend" I whispered hoping the tears wouldn't fall in front of Derek. Instead of him answering me, I felt his arms engulf me into a hug. I put my arms around his waist, as he was a good foot taller than me, and rested my head on his chest as silent tears fell down my face. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, then he pulled away and wiped my tears off my face. I gave him a small sad smile and told him just to ignore it. I knew if he left, I would go into my room and take out my blade. I don't cut on my wrist, I use my abdomen so I can hide it better.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked as we went back into the living room.

"Do you have soda?" Derek asked quietly, not wanting to make me cry again. Unbeknownst to me, he could smell the tears wanting to fall. He could also smell my cucumber melon perfume, along with the forest. I loved to run in the woods.

"Yeah, Mountain Dew like always?" I said while remembering his favorite soda from when were little. He smiled back, yes Derek Hale smiled for me, and said of course. I laughed at his enthusiasm. I returned with two glasses, one with Dr. Pepper and his Mountain Dew. I gave him his drink and we continued to talk. It was now almost 5 o'clock when I remembered that my mother and brother were out camping because I was scared of camping.

"Hey, where are you staying?" I asked him after taking a sip of my soda.

"At the old house with Laura" He grumbled. I choked on my soda and looked up him like he was insane, and he looked at me with concern.

"Why don't you and Laura stay here, I mean you guys don't have to, but if you want to you guys can. Don't think I'm trying to get you into bed or anything" I coughed embarrassed at how much I just rambled.


	3. Chapter 3: Catching UpTruth Comes Out

**Author's Note: I'm not exactly going by the seasons. I can't say anymore it will ruin the story :p Oh, I'm gonna try to write longer chapters. I hate short chapters, but I don't wanna put too much in them. Sorry, if a whole day is made into multiple chapters. I like details. **

"Sure, I'll just text her and tell her you invited us over. Your mom won't mind will she?" Derek said, trying to hide the smile on his face because of my embarrassment.

"Nah, she's out camping with Alex. You know how I hate camping." I said to him with a smile. He proceeded to pull out his Samsung Galaxy S4 and text Laura. We talked some more, and I asked who the alpha was since his uncle passed away last month. He smiled at me and told me he was. I grinned back and heard Laura open the front door.

"Rose!" Laura screamed!

"Laura!" I exclaimed back and ran into her open arms.

"I've missed you so much! Gah, how's life been sweetie? Got any boys in your life? We so need an us night to catch up!" Laura said all in one breath. I laughed at her as heard my phone ring. "_I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my system blow. Welcome to the new age."_ I sighed at the tone and picked up only to hear my ex-boyfriend having sex with my now ex-best friend. I hung up, Laura saw the look on my face and was about to ask what it was when I just shook my head, she knew I'd talk about it later with her.

I asked if they were hungry and set off to make a chicken dinner. I grilled some chicken and put lemon with garlic on it. Over the stove I made couscous (it's like rice, but tiny balls. It's soooo good!) and I made some carrots. All the while thinking about how Saturday was going down. Nobody knew what was going to happen, and I planned to keep it that way. I was done with people strong. I was done sticking up for myself, I thought angrily as I finished chopping the carrots to put into the pot.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I cut a part of my finger. Laura and Derek were by my side in a second. I smiled at them and told them not to worry.

"Laura, can you watch the food so I can clean this and put a band aid on it?" I asked her, knowing that she loved to cook. She nodded and started to take over.

I walked up the stairs to my bathroom where my blade was, and of course the band aids. I sank to the floor in the bathroom after locking the door. I sighed and got out my blade. Normally with other people here and awake I wouldn't do it, but with Thomas calling me and sending that stupid picture I felt like I needed to. Just as I pulled down my shorts to reveal my old scars and a cut that was almost healed. I got a text from him. _"Why don't you just go kill yourself? It's not like I even loved you. I just wanted you in bed. Which, btw you sucked doing it." ~ Thomas. _I sniffled and put the blade on some skin that hadn't scarred yet. I dragged the old razor blade across my skin, and smiled as I saw the blood flowing. It helps relieve the emotional pain by making it physical. I raised it again to make another cut when Laura yelled for me, asking if I was fine because I was taking longer than she thought.

"I'm fine, I couldn't find the band aids. But I just found them." I yelled back to her. I put the razor back in my drawer and grabbed some hydrogen peroxide. I hate stuff getting infected. I cleaned my finger, and the new cut on my abdomen. I placed band aids over both cuts and pulled up my shorts to cover the scars. I didn't need anyone else finding out about it. I climbed down the stairs into the kitchen and saw that dinner was finished and Derek was setting up the table. He turned around and saw me, he smiled at me and finished setting the table.

"Thanks for finishing it Laura, I couldn't find anything in my bathroom. I think my brother moved all my stuff around." I said, holding my heart beat steady because I remembered they could tell if someone was lying.

"It's fine! I love cooking. Hey, wanna watch American Horror Story after this?" She said as she filled all our plates with food. I smiled and nodded at her while Derek was watching me. I felt like he knew I was lying. I turned my head to smile at him as we started eating. I bit into the chicken and my stomach was happy. I hadn't eaten anything this good since my dad left us. I frowned a little at the memory. Derek noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked watching me carefully. I swallowed my bite and looked at him.

"Nothing, I just haven't had food this good since my father left us." I stated with a small frown.

"Sweetie, why'd he leave?" Laura put down her fork and asked.

"He used to abuse my mother and me. She got fed up with it and called the cops." I said while asking Derek if he could pass the carrots. He looked at me with concern for what I told them. Laura dropped her cup, spilling it on the floor. She apologized before she cleaned it up. After she cleaned it she gave me a big hug. Like the ones she gave before she and Derek left. We cleaned up and put on American Horror Story. I loved Tate, he was seriously my favorite. I have this thing for bad boys. The three of us fell asleep on the couch together after it ended.


	4. Chapter 4: More Truth

**Author's Note: I seriously love my story. I promise, a lot of the details have to do with the story, so some days are more than one chapter. Something's gonna happen in this one, you should read :p ~**

"Rose-Lynne Marie Belle! What in the heavens are you doing!?" I shot up as my mother yelled. At least, I tried getting up but realized Derek had his arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled at my mom, trying to look innocent. She scowled at me.

"It's seriously not what it looks like, Derek and Laura were staying in their old house, and I couldn't let them go back. It's still burnt Mommy!" Yes, I still call my mom, Mommy. She looked at me, then at Laura and Derek. Laura had apparently fallen on the floor in her sleep taking my zebra blanket with her. She then sighed and smiled.

"Fine, but if they stay again they sleep in the guest rooms." I smiled at her and made grabby hands, as if I was trying to hug her. Which I was, she laughed at me and went into the kitchen to make us some breakfast. Since Derek was still holding me captive, I decided to play Loops on my phone. Loops is literally connecting dots to get points, it sounds boring but it's really addicting. I smiled as Derek moved a little and then groaned telling me to turn off the lights.

"There's no lights on, were in the living room" I said to him, trying not to wake up Laura. He jumped up, knocking me off the couch on top of Laura as she screamed. So much for not waking her up, right? All three of us stared at each other and started laughing hysterically. Alex, my brother walked into the room and stared at us, which just made us laugh even harder.

"Mom! I think they're on drugs!" He yelled while running to the kitchen. That shut us up, for about a minute. I looked at Derek, trying to keep a straight face and I couldn't help but notice some drool on his face, which made me laugh. I was laughing so hard, that I was crying. Derek was trying not to laugh at me, and decided now would be a good time to tickle me. I thought I was going to pee my pants!

Suddenly, my shorts went lower and he happened to look down and see my scars. He stopped tickling me and ran his finger over the one I did last night, the band aid must have fallen off. I looked at him wondering why he stopped, until he looked back up at me with a look on his face. I looked where his hand was, and was shocked. Nobody has ever found them before, besides Thomas. I got up and ran to my bathroom, locking the door. I slid down the door as silent tears escaped, I hastily wiped them away as I heard Derek quietly knock and call my name.

"Rose, please let me in?" I sniffled, I didn't know if I could let him in. Nobody looks at me the same when they find them. Thomas didn't. He turned meaner after he found them, but I was blinded by love. I thought he wouldn't hurt me like my father did. I was wrong. He used to hit me a couple times, if I looked at another boy. But if he looked at other girls I couldn't yell at him or he'd hurt me later on. I sighed and moved away from the door as he asked again.

"Please Rose, it's just me. I promise" He pleaded. I unlocked the door and slowly let him in, still sitting on the floor.

"Oh, Rose!" He said as he hugged me to his chest. I let my tears soak his shirt. Thankfully he has other shirts and my mom didn't know whats going on. I kept crying as he rubbed my back, quietly saying everything would be okay. As I started to settle down, I looked at his face and saw the concern. I was one of his oldest best friends, and he was concerned for me. It wasn't pity like I thought it would be. He raised a hand to wipe away some of my tears, I flinched when I saw his hand. I was preparing for the blow that never happened. I felt his hand slowly wipe away some of my tears. Slower than he normally would, because he sensed the flinch. I was pretty sure I saw a tear in his eye, but as I blinked new tears away it was gone. He was waiting for me to talk, and I knew he's give me all the time in the world.

"I don't want Laura to hear me.." I told him quielty. He kept rubbing my back and told me that Laura and my mom decided to do some shopping because there wasn't enough to feed all of us. Alex had gone with them too. I sighed and put my head against his chest again.

"Why Rose?" was all Derek said. I started to explain why I did it. Starting with my father.

"My dad started abusing me when I was five. He would throw me against walls, down stairs, and one time even out a window." I started with a sad tone in my voice. His rubbing my back and the look on his face told me to continue. I sighed, "He would call me worthless. My first scar from cutting was when I turned 10. Remember how no one was allowed over? It was because he raped me. That was my present from him. Lovely gift, huh?" I gave a grim laugh. Derek just kept rubbing my back. "It started to get worse over the years. He left when I was 16. Sometimes he wouldn't even call me Rose. He'd call me bitch, or slut. He even put a collar on me, like I was his pet. Which was kinda true.." Derek frowned at me, but kept rubbing my back.

"Why are there recent ones?" He asked. I sighed, leaning into his back rubs.

"Remember Thomas Fald? He was the guy I was dating. He left me after we had sex after prom. Apparently I sucked in bed. Ha." I laughed sarcastically. "You're doing better than him when he found out I cut too, and about my father. He thought since I was used to abuse it was okay to hit me. If I looked at a guy, he'd hit me. If I went against him, he'd push me down some stairs." I could feel the anger running through him as I finished telling him. "If you wanna know why one is so fresh, look at my texts.." I sighed quietly handing him my phone. He went through the messages and saw what he told me last night.

"Rose, promise me you won't kill yourself? Please Rose?" He said as his voice cracked, I looked up as I realized he was crying because of what I did. I nodded to him, although crossing my fingers behind my back knowing I didn't know if I could keep that promise. He hugged me, and I gripped him tightly. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Stile's dad, the Sheriff. I picked up.

"Rose, sweetie, there's been an accident..."

**Author's note: Cliffhanger! I know guys, I'm sorry! I feel like I needed this cliffhanger. So, please review you guys. I love all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Alex

**Author's Note: So guys, I might be going over my boyfriend's house so I won't update til I come back. This is gonna be short. Sorta short. **

I looked out the window of Derek's car, he could feel my nervousness and held my hand to try to calm me. I was silent the whole ride. Derek would whisper things like it'll be all okay. Like I'll be fine, and will he. I wiped away a tear that I didn't know escaped. He looked at me and squeezed my hand.

"He'll be okay Rose." He said, trying to make me feel better.

"How do you know? He's my brother! He got hit by a freaking car!" I said, trying not to take my anger and hurt out on Derek. He gave me a sad smile, and I looked back out the window. We arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later, I barely waited for him to park. I ran into the hospital and saw my mom sitting down crying. I ran past Stiles, Scott, and the Sheriff, to my mom and wrapped my arms around her while Laura got up to be near Derek.

"Why'd she have scars?" Laura whispered, low enough for only Derek to hear.

"She probably doesn't want you to know, but she cuts her self..sometimes. If she tells you, try to act as though it's the first time. I don't want her feeling like I gave away her details she trusted me with." Derek said, looking only at Rose.

"You still like her, don't you?" She asked, smiling while seeing he was looking at me.

"Yes, a lot..I wish..I wish I could help her right now" He said quietly watching my whole body shake with tears. They walked back over to us, and I felt Derek's hand on my back. I looked up at him.

"He's in the surgery room. His arm is broken and he hit his head pretty hard." Mrs. McCall, Scott's mom said to us. I smiled at her weakly, and looked at my mom who had stopped crying.

"If only I had gone to put the cart back.." She said. Derek looked at her in shock.

"Mom, then it would be you, and I can't even think about almost losing you." I said, as I hugged her closing.

"No one's losing any body tonight. He's fine. Still asleep. But he's fine. You should be able to see him in an hour or so." A doctor said, while coming out of the recovery room.

"Oh thank God!" I exclaimed as I hugged the doctor and everyone in sight. A girl with blonde hair glared at me, I vaguely remembering her name being Erica, but I wasn't so sure. I shrugged it off, and hugged Derek tightly.

"Thanks Derek" I said, hugging him tighter. He just looked at me and slowly pressed his lips against mine.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I don't think I'll be posting tonight. I feel like crap. I just kinda wanna do nothing. I'll write as much as I can, but I'm not gonna post it..Sorry. **


	7. Chapter 6: Saturday

** A/N: You guys are gonna hate me..sorry for yesterday. I feel so much better! But, seriously. You guys are gonna hate me. I promise though, after this. It gets better :p **

I felt like time had stopped. I never thought I'd be kissing my first crush. Especially in front of everyone in the hospital. My hands slipped around his neck as I felt the sparks throughout my whole body. I was tingly everywhere, my first crush ever was kissing me! And it wasn't a dare! I heard the huff of a girl walking away. I heard Laura wolf whistle at us. But all I could really concentrate on was his lips against mine. They felt so soft, and loving. It wasn't a kiss like "Let's have sex", it was a "I love you" kiss. It was a kiss I never shared with Thomas.

That night, my mom sent Laura, Derek and me home. She knew we'd be safe with each other there. She took Derek aside and told him if he hurt me, he'd have hell to pay for. She also told Laura to make sure we sleep in separate rooms. "Don't need a baby on the way" she said, and we all laughed as I blushed. I sat on my bed and hugged a pillow as I remembered my kiss. I sighed, and turned off the light while turning on the TV and tried to fall asleep, worrying about tomorrow at school. I knew his friends would make fun of me.

I woke up to Laura standing over me. "Wake up sleepy head!" She screamed. I threw my pillow at her and groaned.

"Can I not go?" I asked, while sitting up and rubbing away the dried mucus on my eyes. (that stuff people call sleepies, it really is dried mucus. Yummy, right?) She laughed and left my room so I could get ready. I looked at my messy blonde hair and sighed, turning on the straightener while I picked out some clothes. I decided on my pink skirt, with my black low top shirt and my black pumps. I straightened my hair and put on a little bit of makeup. I smiled at the mirror, I was gonna make Thomas miss me. He'd see how happy I am without him. But I would definitely not go back to him. He's not worth my time. I grabbed my backpack and my zebra print purse before going downstairs.

"Rose what are you wearing?!" Derek questioned as soon as he saw me. I laughed.

"Clothes" I said as I winked at him. Laura wolf whistled at me, and I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm trying to make Thomas realize what he's missing out on." I said while grabbing a piece of toast for breakfast. I started eating it on the way to my car, I waved bye to Laura and stole a kiss from Derek as he smiled at me. I'm gonna live how I want to, until Saturday. I smiled sadly at my plan, but wiped all thoughts away as I jumped into my sky blue, four door, Jeep Wrangler. It was definitely my baby. I've wanted a jeep since I was little and I finally got it. On my way to school, I picked up Scott and Stiles because they weren't old enough yet. I smiled as they got in, and Stiles's mouth dropped. I looked at him through the rear view mirror and laughed.

"Thomas left me, and I'm gonna make him realize what he left." School was a complete blur. I didn't have many friends and I saw all the attention I was getting. I smiled and winked at Thomas as I walked by to head home after a long day at school. He stared at me as I pulled out and I know I did a good job.

The week flew by with nothing interesting happening. Friday afternoon came and Alex was finally ready to come home. Derek, Laura, and I all set up a little welcome back party. It was only us, Scott, Stiles, my mom, and Alex but it was a party nonetheless. I smiled as Derek and I hung up the banner that said "WELCOMEBACK ALEX!" and Laura, Scott, and Stiles were hanging up balloons. I was making Alex's favorite dinner, cut up hotdogs with mac and cheese. Honestly, it's a weird favorite, but my mac and cheese is the freaking bomb! I tasted my mac and cheese and was pretty sure I had an orgasm. I smiled at my work as Derek came up behind me, turned me around, and kissed me. Derek and I's relationship was just getting better and better this week, but it was not gonna stop my plans for tomorrow. I smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"They're here! Every body in position!" Laura yelled. We all hid in our own corners, and turned out the lights. Alex and Mom walked into the living room and we all flew out of our hiding spots;

"WELCOME BACK ALEX!" We all screamed. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey bud, I made your favorite dinner" I smiled at his grin and we all went into the kitchen. The rest of the night was amazing. We all had a lot of fun. I woke up around 4:30. I took a shower and curled my hair. I picked out my favorite summer dress, grabbed my keys and walked out the door. Not taking my phone, and not leaving a note. I drove to what I thought was a deserted part of Beacon Hills. Derek and Issac were out in the woods still after a full moon. I started on my plan and played "If I Die Young" as I ran my car into a pole and was ejected from the car, getting pierced with another smaller pole. Everything turned black as I heard a quiet yell for me.

"ROSE!"


	8. Chapter 7: Savior Part 1, Derek

**A/N: Please don't hate me for the lat chapter, I promise today's is better! I had also gave hints as to something happening Saturday. Review, please? I have a lot of readers but little reviews. I want to thank Lycan Lover 411 for being my first reviewer, I'd also like to thank AllRawrz, meganshopsalot, and chelle for reviews! Thank you guys! Also, I'm not following the story line very well. Oh well, it's my story :p Now onto the chapter. **

**Derek's POV:**

Issac and I were just about to head back to the Bell's house, and today I plan on bringing Rose out to dinner and asking her to be my girlfriend. I wanted to put that label on her. I heard a scream, it sounded familiar. I ran over and saw Rose being impaled by a small pole, and her car knocked over a bigger pole.

"ROSE!" I screamed, my fears coming alive as I saw her pass out. I ran as fast as I could to see her barely breathing and having a low heart beat.

"We need to call an ambulance Derek!"

"No, when they come it'll be too late!" I yelled, my eyes glowing red and my heart slowly breaking. I looked down as I heard a shallow intake of breath, and saw Rose's eyes flutter.

"Derek, I need...I need you to bite me" She whispered, and if I didn't have werewolf hearing I would not have heard it. I looked at her, and knew I had to bite her, and get the pole out.

"Issac, I need you to get the pole out, as soon as I bite her. Okay?" I said, looking at the young beta. He nodded and grabbed the pole as I let my fangs grow and bit her on her waist. I heard a small gasp and looked at the woman I love. I smiled a little as I picked her up bridal style and Issac called the police. I placed her back in the car and sighed as I heard the sirens. I sat down next to her on the pavement. The Sheriff parked, and I saw Stiles sitting in the car, with wide eyes.

"Woah, woahhh, what happened!?" Stiles said as he got out of the car and stumbled over looking at Rose.

"I..I don't know. I was walking with Issac, and saw this." I put my head in my hands as Issac was getting questioned by the Sheriff. I saw the Jaws of Life come out and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Sheriff! She looks like nothing happened..what the hell?" A deputy called out and I looked at Issac. I saved her. I really saved the love of my life. She was put in an ambulance, just to make sure everything checked out well. I smiled, knowing that she's all right.


End file.
